Low
Video:Flo Rida ft. T-Pain - Low ---- ummmmmmm let me talk to em let me talk to em ummmmmmm let me talk to em let me talk to em shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans) boots with the fur (with the fur) the whole club was lookin at her she hit the flo (she hit the flo) next thing u kno shawty got low low low low low low low low them baggy sweat pants and the reeboxs with the straps (with the straps) she turned around and gave that big booty a slap (heeey) she hit the flo (she hit the flo) next thing u kno shawty got low low low low low low low low (flo-rider) i aint never seen somethin thatll make me go this crazy ???? had the million dolla vibe and a body to go them birthday cakes they stole the show so sexual she was flexible professional drinkin ???? hold up do i see what i think i whoa did her thing seen shawty get low aint the same when its up that close make it rain im makin it snow work the pole i gotta bang bro ima say that i perfer the no clothes im in to that i love women exposed she threw it back at me i gave her mo cash aint a problem i kno where it go (tpain) she had them apple bottom jeans (jeans) boots with the fur (with the fur) the whole club was lookin at her she hit the flo (she hit the flo) next thing u kno shawty got low low low low low low low low them baggy sweat pants and the reeboxs with the straps (with the straps) she turned around and gave that big booty a slap (heeeey) she hit the flo (she hit the flo) next thing u kno shawty got low low low low low low low low (flo-rider) hey shawty what i gotta do to get u home my jeans filled with guap and they ready for ??? cadillacs ???? for the sexy grown patron on the rocks thatll make u moan 1 stat (come on) 2 stats (come on) 3 stats (come on) now thats 3 grand what u think im playin baby girl im the man i ???? rubberbands thats when i threw her legs on my shoulders i knew it was over that heny and cola got me like a soldier she ready for rover, i couldnt control her so lucky on me i was just like clover shawty was hot like a toaster sorry but i had to fold like a pornography poster she showed her (tpain) apple bottom jeans (jeans) boots with the fur (with the fur) the whole club was lookin at her she hit the flo (she hit the flo) next thing u kno shawty got low low low low low low low low them baggy sweat pants and the reeboxs with the straps (with the straps) she turned around and gave that big booty a slap (heeeey) she hit the flo (she hit the flo) next thing u kno shawty got low low low low low low low low (flo-rider) whoooooa shawty yea she was worth the money teh mama took my cash and i aint want it back the way she bent that back got all them paper stacks tatoo above her crack i had to handle that i was zoned in sexy woman let me show it make me want it in the mornin im zoned in them rosee bottles foamin she wouldnt stop made it drop shawty dipped that pop and lock had to break her off that guap ???? fire just like my glock (tpain) apple bottom jeans (jeans) boots with the fur (with the fur) the whole club was lookin at her she hit the flo (she hit the flo) next thing u kno shawty got low low low low low low low low them baggy sweat pants and the reeboxs with the straps (with the straps) she turned around and gave that big booty a slap (heeeey) she hit the flo (she hit the flo) next thing u kno shawty got low low low low low low low low |} Category:Downloaded Songs